Watch, A Prussia x Reader Story
by Graceland0117
Summary: This is a songfic for the song Watch by Billie Eilish. Rated T for implied sexual content and cursing. There had always been a spark inside of you, waiting for someone to ignite it. You had never expected that someone to be him. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA/PRUSSIA OR THE SONG WATCH BY BILLIE EILISH.


**This is a songfic, based on the song **_**Watch **_**by Billie Eilish. It's a Prussia x OC fanfiction. If you want to insert yourself or your OC, feel free too! It's my first Hetalia story, so no flames please. Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm not allowed to put in the actual lyrics, since doesn't allow songfics. Go listen to the song while you read this if you'd like.**

The room was hot, and the air was heavy with the feeling of sweaty lust, of the people who had too much stress and not enough happiness, the people who came here to forget everything. She was among them of course, what with all of the stress she felt on a daily basis. But meeting him, she had felt alive. Like he had struck something in her that made her feel…. different. The first time they'd kissed, it was magical, and the look in his eyes was enough to drive her crazy.

She had always wanted something, someone who made her feel alive. She had been convinced that he was who she was waiting for, that he was the one who she wanted and needed. She'd felt that in the way he had held her close to him, in the sweet nothings he whispered into her ear that night. After, all she wanted was to see him. But it wasn't that simple. It never is.

She called him. He didn't answer, so she tried again later. He never responded, never replied, never even acknowledged her existence.

Inside of her, there had always been a spark. As long as she'd lived, that spark had never ignited.

Until now.

All of her friends noticed that she was off. She was aggressive and had outbursts, or were reclusive and withdrawn. When people asked, she simply stated that she was fine. In truth, she was angry. Angry as hell at that damn albino for lighting that little spark and fanning the flames, and then leaving that fire to burn her up and turn her to ashes. She had decided eventually that, even if he tried to make things better, she would turn him away. None of his half-assed apologies.

Just like she'd suspected, he came back. A month later, he showed up at her door, wanting to know how she was, wanting to apologize for leaving like that. She knew it wasn't real. It never was. All she wanted was someone who could make her happy, someone who could make her smile and someone who made living in this fucked up world better. Was that so hard? Was it this hard to love someone? She tried to turn him away, but he insisted that 'zhe awesome me needs to speak with you'. He claimed that he cared, and that it meant something to him.

She told him that he was a bad liar.

He couldn't handle the heat from the inferno of her soul. He could never get past the unyielding wall of hostile ice that she had built up, just for him. They both knew that, so she wasn't sure why she let him sleep with her again. Maybe it was the unfair advantage that he had over her because of his incredible looks, or maybe the fire in her was just a little calmer around him.

Of course, in the morning he was gone again. He hadn't even left a note. And not even a week later, she needed him. Her best friend was killed in a car accident, and when she wanted someone to tell her it was alright, someone to make her smile again, someone to help her bring back your fire, he left.

Once she thought it was over, and she was finally ready to start over, she got a call. He wanted her again, he 'needed' her, but she wasn't stupid. He had never been there, and she weren't about to let him hurt her again.

His hair, his eyes, the way he looked at her. It would never leave her, but the bitterness could. That fire inside her wasn't his, it was hers. Of course, she didn't know that the flames had engulfed him and were burning him as well. Even if she had, she wouldn't have tried to help him.

She would have let him burn.

**How was it? I love Prussia, he's awesome! ;)**

**It could technically be done with any of the Hetalia boys, but I felt like Prussia fit this story. Tell me what you think! I'm doing another one with Canada, so keep a lookout!**


End file.
